A penny for my thoughts
by Pizzapug789
Summary: Ikaika the strongest female in fairy tail is currently stuck in the Avatar world. She and her exceed Lilith are doing everything in their power to figure out a way to go home. But will Ikaika still want to go home when she meets a certain banished Prince? (OC x Zuko) HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

Ikaika p.o.v

'Ugh' I groaned as I got out of bed but then I gasped. I was not in a bed I was lying in the freezing cold snow.

"ARE YOU F*CKING KIDDING ME?!" I roared as I noticed that my hat was missing immediately my hair turned orange which showed that I was irritated. I took a few deep breaths before hair turned white, that signaled that I was calm or peaceful. I jumped up and searched for my hat. About five minutes later I found it covered in snow. I quickly put on the hat stuffing my hair including my bangs inside so that no body could see my hair. I then looked around, all I could see were snowy landscapes. I turned a little to the right and I caught sight of a small town. I ran as fast as I could to it. I wasn't worried about the cold, being an elemental Dragon slayer I was immune to all temperature. I skidded to a halt as I noticed a ship crash into the village-town-thing. I then ran faster my hair turning grey to show that I was determined. I then ran into the town just as a man shot fire at the villagers.

'He must be a fire mage' I thought. Thinking quickly I jumped in front of the civilians and ate the fire. The one weird red wearing soldier that didn't have a mask stared at me. I smirked as I wiped my mouth.

"Thank for the meal" I said before shrieking, "OH MY MAVIS I SOUNDED LIKE NATSU! THE WORLD IS ENDING!" The man sweat dropped before sending another plume of fire at me.

"Haven't you learned your lesson yet?" I sighed before eating the fire yet again. Then a boy riding on a penguin rammed into the guy from behind.

"Looking for me?" The kid said.

"Nice entrance kid" I said smiling. But then the guard fired well fire at me. Surprised I froze up and was saved from death by a mysterious force. I was being carried up high. I looked behind me.

"LILITH!" I exclaimed. My Silver haired, green eyed Exceed glared at me.

"You left me" she said monotone.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were there" I squeaked.

"It's okay I'll let you off the hook... for now" I smiled before saying,

"CHARGE!" Lilith then flew down at breakneck speeds fast enough to save the kid from a blast of fire.

"You're the Avatar?!" The guard yelled at the kid I was holding as Lilith and I returned him to the ground. "I spent years preparing for this moment, training, meditating, and you're just a kid!"

"And you're just a teenager" the Avatar retorted. I laughed before commanding.

"Lilith take me up high" startled by my sudden outburst the Avatar and the guard that I nicknamed Angsty-McEmoPants looked up to stare at me as I ascended before I said,

"Drop me" she complied. I was dropped and as I fell I started to freak out.

"I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!" Then as I neared Angsty-McEmoPants a sudden determination streaked through me. I pulled my my fist and covered it in a blue, purple, and yellow substance.

"TIME DRAGON'S IRON FIRST!" I then punched the guy straight in the face as he fell back Angsty-McEmoPants yelled,

"Get her AND the Avatar!" Immediately the guards closed in on us.

"I have a plan but you will have to trust me" I hissed to the Avatar. He nodded and I stepped forward and said to the surrounding Guards,

"Hey guys why so angry?" I smiled. They said nothing. I smirked. Lilith knew What I was going to do and right on cue I said,

"How are the plans coming along?" I turned to Lilith as the guards stared at me confused.

"Excellent. The water balloons are ready, but the nerf guns still need work" I smiled evily and I said,

"Excellent the guards will never see it coming" the guards all took a step back from me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Yelled Angsty-McEmoPants. His face just screamed confusion.

"I think this girl is crazy sir" said one guard. I held my hand over my heart feigning hurt.

"Me crazy? I should get off this unicorn and slap you!" The guards took another step back as I yelled,

"I smile 'cause y'all have finally driven me insane" that was the last thing I said before something slammed into my temple and knocked me out.

I groaned as I opened my eyes. After a couple of seconds my eyes adjusted to the darkness I had found myself in. I was apparently in a cell of some sort. I felt my head and sighed in relief to find that I still had my hat on.

"Oh you're awake now" a voice said. My head snapped to the door. Angsty-McEmoPants was standing in the door frame smirking at me.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh it's Angsty-McEmoPants!" I yelled.

"Angsty-McEmoPants?" Angsty-McEmoPants said confused.

"Yep that's your new name" I smiled widely. Then I noticed Angsty-McEmoPants' hair.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh your hair!" I screamed. "How could you do this to your poor hair" I said as I glared at his weird ponytail.

"There is nothing wrong with my hair! And my name isn't Angsty-McEmoPants it's Zuko Prince of the fire nation!"

"Keep telling yourself that" I said monotone.

"Where's Lilith" I looked around me.

"Your cat thing? Oh she's in a different cell" he pointed to a small crate inside a separate cell that held my _very_ angry Exceed.

"Let her go" I growled all my happy feelings gone.

"Well I will once you tell me who you are"

"I'm Ikaika" I snarled.

"I mean how did you eat my fire?" I growled then turned away.

"Silent treatment huh? Oh well you'll have to talk at some point and that's when you will tell me how" he said as he leaned towards me.

"Let her go or I will torture you, kill you, and when your soul trys to escape I will chain it to a pole and you will be my pet" I could tell that my hair was turning red or even black (all the colors and what they mean are on my profile). He just scoffed and walked out. Exhausted I propped my head on the metal wall and fell asleep.


	2. Attitude of secrets

Ikaika p.o.v

When I woke up again nothing had changed much. It was just that now Lilith is asleep. I let out a sigh. I am getting bored and you wouldn't like me when I'm bored. I decided that I would sing, and sing I did.

 _[tag, you're it by: Melanie Martinez]_

 _Looking at me through your window_  
 _Boy, you had your eye out for a little_  
 _"I'll cut you up and make you dinner_  
 _You've reached the end, you are the winner"_

 _Rolling down your tinted window_  
 _Driving next to me real slow, he said,_  
 _"Let me take you for a joyride_  
 _I've got some candy for you inside."_

 _Running through the parking lot_  
 _He chased me and he wouldn't stop_  
 _Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it_  
 _Grabbed my hand and pushed me down_  
 _Took the words right out my mouth_  
 _Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it_  
 _Can anybody hear me? I'm hidden under ground_  
 _Can anybody hear me? Am I talking to myself?_  
 _Saying, "Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it."_  
 _He's saying, "Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it."_

 _Little bit of poison in me_  
 _I can taste your skin in my teeth_  
 _"I love it when I hear you breathing_  
 _I hope to God you're never leaving"_

 _Running through the parking lot_  
 _He chased me and he wouldn't stop_  
 _Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it_  
 _Grabbed my hand and pushed me down_  
 _Took the words right out my mouth_  
 _Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it_  
 _Can anybody hear me? I'm hidden under ground_  
 _Can anybody hear me? Am I talking to myself?_  
 _Saying, "Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it."_  
 _He's saying, "Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it."_

 _Eenie meenie miny mo_  
 _Catch a lady by her toes_  
 _If she screams, don't let her go_  
 _Eenie meenie miny mo_  
 _Your mother said to pick the very best girl_  
 _And I am_

 _Running through the parking lot_  
 _He chased me and he wouldn't stop_  
 _Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it_  
 _Grabbed my hand and pushed me down_  
 _Took the words right out my mouth_  
 _Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it_  
 _Running through the parking lot_  
 _He chased me and he wouldn't stop_  
 _Tag, you're it, tag, you're it_  
 _Grabbed my hand, pushed me down_  
 _Take the words right out my mouth_  
 _Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it"_

"you know if you're going to sing at least don't sing a song that will creep out the crew" I jumped and looked around to see Angsty-McEmoPants leaning on the cell door.

"Oh great its Angsty-McEmoPants" I said exasperated. Angsty-McEmoPants growled and a little bit of steam started to come off of his fists.

"My name is Zuko!" He roared.

"Not while I'm around~" I said in a sing song voice. He just growled once again.

"Now how exactly are you going to get your honor back?" I asked him.

"What! How did you know that I lost my honor?!" I rolled my eyes before saying.

"I know everything. I know anything about anyone. That's why my attitude is so big, it's full of secrets" I smirked while Angsty-McEmoPants spluttered. "Okay Angsty-McEmoPants I have a proposition for you. You let me out of this cell I help you capture the Avatar" Angsty-McEmoPants thought for a bit before he said,

"Fine"

"And I want Lilith to be freed too" I said as I walked out of my cell.

"Okay" he then unlocked Lilith's cell and crate.

"Lilith!" I cried hugging my best friend and number one partner.

"Hey what happened while I was asleep?" I asked cause I am a _very_ heavy sleeper.

"The avatar escaped" he spat.

"When's the best time to wear a striped sweater?!" I spun around to face Angsty-McEmoPants as he tried to answer my question.

"Um... Monday?" I shook my head disappointed.

"All the time Angsty-McEmoPants ALL. THE. TIME!" I yelled. He shrunk back before I started to laugh. I knew by now that hair had turned purple.

"Ahahahahahaha you are Sooo easy to prank" I laughed hysterically.

"Just shut up! You have to help me find the Avatar!" Angsty-McEmoPants yelled.

"Geeze okay, fine" Angsty-McEmoPants sighed before walking off. When he saw that I was not following, he said,

"Come on I don't have all day" I laughed before I ran to catch up to him.

"Yes you do" I said once I caught up with Lilith on my shoulder. Tired of the silence I blurted out,

"I like shoes... and medicine"

"What the f*ck?!" Exclaimed Angsty-McEmoPants. "Are you sure that you're not crazy?" He added.

"Yep! Now let's follow the yellow brick road" I started to sprint up the stairs and I could hear Zuko sigh as he followed.


	3. emogonesavage

Ikaika p.o.v

The ship was pretty boring, Angsty-McEmoPants was always in his room , Iroh kept on playing weird boardgames that I did not have enough patience to play, and the crew gave me the silent treatment. The only person I had to talk to was Lilith. oh trust me we have had great conversations it's just talking about the same thing for a long period of time is not my style. I was just sitting on the deck freezing random people for fun when Angsty-McEmoPants just charged in and started to yell at me.

"Why are you freezing all of my crew members?! Just because you don't have anything to do doesn't mean that you can mess with my obviously busy crew!" I just rolled my eyes until an amazing idea slithered its way into my head. As Angsty-McEmoPants was walking away I flicked my wrist. Immediately his weird ponytail thing froze. He whirled around and glared daggers at me as I just looked at him innocently. I could tell that his anger level was rising because he started to smoke and my ice melted off of his ponytail.

"Why. You. Little." He snarled as he stalked towards me. I just smirked. _come on... come on... just a little closer. Now!_ I snapped my finger and instantly Angsty-McEmoPants was covered and I mean covered in girly pink fire proof flowers.

"What the heck?!" Angsty-McEmoPants exclaimed as he tried to burn the flowers off of himself. After watching him unsuccessfully try to pry the flowers off of him for a full thirty minutes it got boring so I made the flowers disappear. I then took to staring at the sea, reminiscing. I sighed before turned around and walking over to Iroh who was in the middle of a pai sho game.

"Where we goin'?" I asked.

"A fire nation harbour to get the ship fixed." He answered. Oh yeah. Well the first thing I did notice when I went out into the deck was the fact that it was wrecked. I sighed before going to my room, Iroh made Zuko let me share his room so now I have a little cot in the corner. I lay down on bed and began to sing to myself,

 _[sober by: P!NK]_

 _I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest_  
 _Or the girl who never wants to be alone_  
 _I don't wanna be that call at 4 o'clock in the morning_  
 _'Cos I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home_

 _Ah the sun is blinding_  
 _I stayed up again_  
 _Oh, I am finding_  
 _That's not the way I want my story to end_

 _I'm safe_  
 _Up high_  
 _Nothing can touch me_  
 _But why do I feel this party's over?_  
 _No pain_  
 _Inside_  
 _You're my protection_  
 _How do I feel this good sober?_

 _I don't wanna be the girl who has to fill the silence_  
 _The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth_  
 _Please don't tell me that we had that conversation_  
 _I won't remember, save your breath, 'cos what's the use?_

 _Ah, the night is calling?_  
 _And it whispers to me softly come and play_  
 _Ah, I am falling_  
 _And If I let myself go I'm the only one to blame_

 _I'm safe_  
 _Up high_  
 _Nothing can touch me_  
 _But why do I feel this party's over?_  
 _No pain_  
 _Inside_  
 _You're like perfection_  
 _How do I feel this good sober?_

 _I'm coming down, coming down, coming down_  
 _Spinning 'round, spinning 'round, spinning 'round_  
 _Looking for myself - SOBER [x2]_

 _When it's good, then it's good, it's so good till it goes bad_  
 _Till you're trying to find the you that you once had_  
 _I have heard myself cry, never again_  
 _Broken down in agony just tryna find a friend_

 _Oh Oh_

 _I'm safe_  
 _Up high_  
 _Nothing can touch me_  
 _But why do I feel this party's over?_  
 _No pain_  
 _Inside_  
 _You're like perfection_  
 _How do I feel this good sober_

 _Oh Oh_

 _I'm safe_  
 _Up High_  
 _Nothing can touch me_  
 _But why do I feel this party's over?_  
 _No pain_  
 _Inside_  
 _You're like perfection_  
 _How do I feel this good sober?_

 _Will I ever feel this good sober?_  
 _Tell me, No no no no no pain_  
 _How do i feel this good sober?_

"wow I would've thought that you would have at least of sung a happy song" I jumped up as Angsty-McEmoPants stood in the doorway. He had obviously heard the entire song.

"Well ima happy girl" I chirped.

"That doesn't even make sense!" He roared.

"Oooo #emogonesavage I better run from Angsty-McEmoPants' wrath" I joked as Angsty-McEmoPants started to have smoke come off his fists.

"Wake me up when we get to the dock" I said as I curled up into a tight ball, pulled the blankets over my head, and fell asleep.


End file.
